call_to_armsfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Irdinia
'The History of Irdinia '''is the history of the planet of Irdinia. *1,750,542 BBVA (Twenty-Sixth Era) - The first Irdin arrive on Irdinia from nearby Arcadia. They land on the coast of Lake Zesum, in the west of the realm of Snaymar. They establish a city on the side of the lake, and name it Khildroth. Anin is appointed as king of the colony, called Krondor. He also publishes The Rakator, showing the history of his people. *1,750,520 BBVA - Anin dies from old age and his son Doyo takes over. A league of rebel Irdin retreat to the realm of Eregar in the north. Doyo also updates the Rakator with information of the rebels. *1,750,501 BBVA - Doyo dies from cardiac arrest and the remaining grandchildren and children of Anin are given legend knifes making them immune to all disease, but they can be killed by the cause of an injury in the body (e.g. loss of blood), essentially making them immortal. Doyo's older brother, Urnth, is placed as king of Krondor. * 1,750,455 BBVA - Urnth's older brother Kaio establishes a kingdom west of Krondor in the Gulfen Endor Dures called Akelia. Meanwhile, the rebels establish a kindgom in the Plateau Azmâr called Atkcyu. Results of both of the kindgoms' foundings are recorded in the Rakator, as well as Doyo's death. *1,750,400 BBVA - Anin's brother, Ar'arus, joins with the Atkcyu people. Ar'arus and his sons, Robath, Zhodorth, and Raeqwor, invade the relams of Doltan and Tetra. *1,750,390 BBVA - The Atkcyu attack Akelia fror the north. Akelia loses Elder Akaria and Barres. Urnth sends forces to the Gulfen Endor Dures to protect Kaio's family. *1,750,387 BBVA - The Batlle of Bureniol starts on Janaury 13 between Robath, Raeqwor, and Zhodorth's forces of 11,000 and Urnth and Kaio's force of 23,400. Kaio, Robath, and Urnth are killed. Akelia falls. After the battle, Urnth and Kaio's bodies are recovered by Doyo's son Tokoio and embalmed near the Blue Palace, which are then put into saphhire caskets and shipped to Khildroth to wait to be buried. Robath is burned. Urnth's son Neruk is placed as King of Krondor and is given Urnth's Knife. *1,750,357 BBVA - The Battle at the Blue Palace is fought on May 7 between the Atkcyu led by Zhodorth and the Krondorians led by Neruk. The blade Andariak is shattered by Zhodorth. Neruk kills Zhodorth and Raeqwor with he broken Andariak. The remaining 8 sons of Ar'arus are killed on the battlefield. Ar'arus becomes leaves his kingdom and escapes to the lands beyond the Eyl Mountains (the white spaces on the political map of Irdinia shows the lands beyond the Eyl Mountains. The Eyls only mountain range in Irdinia other than the Plateau Azmâr.), leaving Irdinia never to return. With Robath, Zhodorth, Raeqwor, Ar'arus, and his sons gone, the Atkcyu are left leaderless. *1,750,355 BBVA - The last reamining Atkcyu leave for the Beaurian Gulf, to the rivers beyond the Higher Lakes. Like Ar'arus, the remaining Atkcyu go over the Eyl Mountains and never return to Irdinia. Urnth and Kaio are buried with honor at the Blue Palace. *1,750,345 BBVA - Neruk starts a massive campaign to turn Irdinia into one massive country. In one year, he conquers the uninhabited realms of Eleder Akaria, Barres, Eregar, Danbaria, New Gaia, Azel, Drakia, Zur-run, Strider, Juasta, Tydra, Tetra, Raeqwor, Atemian, and Shiabat. The Realm of Krondor is renamed the Krondorian Empire. *1,750,298 BBVA - A bunch of Arcadians land in Azmar-Rhonia on February 2 and send forces west to infiltrate the rebel Arcadians. When they arrive in Khildroth on October 11, they find out that there are no more remaining people alive that left Arcadia for Irdinia 244 years earlier, including, Ar'arus, Anin, thier parents Lucen and Kyrus, Sidol, and Achea. The Arcadians, with their ships broken and low on food, leave for the realm of Geoden and make an Arcadian colony called Ezel. *1,750,159 BBVA - Ezel attacks Krondor. With Akelia destroyed and the Atkcyu abandoned, the Krondorians have nobody to turn to for support. Neruk, and his triplet brothers Aratuk and Geruk, defends and makes a very long line of soldiers 30-wide, strecthing from Mt. Egoria in Southern Ekkadal to the Point of Gy on the border between Doltan and Deleant - the legendary Line of Awgh'aorm. Aratuk is given Kaio's Knife and Geruk is given Doyo's Knife. *1,750,100 BBVA - The Line of Awgh'aorm, with 147 million soldiers, finally meets with the Arcadians, led by Sudox II, over Mt. Karon in northern Atemian on December 12. The Battle of the Ancient Mountain is fought between Neruk's Line of Awgh'aorm and Sudox's Ezelian forces. Sudox is wiped out and with it every Arcadian that fought in the battle. Kaio's Knife and Doyo's Knife are destroyed. This battle was recorded as the least fatalities for Irdin in a military battle - only 17 deaths - and was one of only 6 battles fought with over 100 million soldiers on Irdinia's side, and one of only 2 battles in which Irdinia wiped out every enemy soldier. The only other battle fought by Irdina in which every enemy soldier was killed was The Skirmish at the Senturai Walls, fought between the Arcadians and the Quadrus Ares (Areston, Irdinia, Estros, and Rusfia) over a million years later. *1,749,960 BBVA - After 427 brave, actionous years, Neruk retires from his position as king of Krondor, and gives his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandchild Azarionu the title of king. With the remaining Legend Knifes destroyed over the course of almost 6 centuries of war, Neruk chooses not to give Urnth's Knife to Azarionu, as he wishes to continue to influence his people in the coming years. He leaves Khildroth and makes for the village of Sorikok, in northern Azmar-Rhonia, and stays there for the next 1 million years, spending most of the time making books of his adventures and telling them to the kids. *1,749,892 BBVA - Azarionu dies at age 83; his daughter Aalya takes over, and Aalya becomes the first female ruler of Irdinia. Ezel attacks Krondor again, starting the Third One's War. *1,749,856 BBVA - Ezel conquers the realms Tetra and Raeqwor from Krondor. The descendants of Atkcyu people attack Geoden and destroy it. Aalya is killed at age 51 during the Siege of Aya Nyjis. Her son Akaerd takes over as king. *1,749,820 BBVA - After 487 harsh years, Ezel finally falls under the hands of Krondor and the Atkcyu. The Atkcyu join Krondor. After 7 centuries of war, Krondor is at peace for the first time since they arrived 722 years earlier. *1,749,800 BBVA - Andariak is reforged by Azmar-Rhonian blacksmiths in Sorikok (now the city of Aya Rekel). The blade is given to Akaerd as a collectible. Akaerd is also given the almost-forgotten Noren's Knife, the only Legend Knife other than Urnth's Knife to survive the 7 centuries of war that had plaqued Irdinia from it's very beginning. Noren's Knife is named after Noren I, sister of Urnth, Kaio, and Doyo. *1,749,501 BBVA - The Industrial Revolution hits Irdinia. However, new machines were only used to create existing thigs more easily. Cities like Aya Egoria, Aya Gy, Aya Nyjis, and Aya Nero became capitals for the manucfacturing of goods. This made Irdinia skyrocket and go to the top of the food chain. However, most cities, like Aya Rekel and Aya Ekkadal stay the same. *1,748,352 BBVA - Dimonor, Lord of Aya Ekkadal, along with his good freind Asai II, create Ayari, which would become the offical alphabet and language of Irdinia. Ayari would later be renamed Latter Ekkadalian. Kielikik is born. *1,748,312 BBVA - Kielikik, and his long-time friend Duru, son of Asai II, break into the Blue Place at night and steal Andariak. They then go into hiding in Danbaria. *1,748,290 BBVA - Kielikik, at age 62, breaks into Aya Nero and murders Lord Akaerd while preforming a speech in the city's Grand Hall of Dieu, sparking a riot that threatens to destroy Krondor. Diminor's great-great-nephew, Otho, is placed as King of Krondor. Since Diminor is of royal bloodine in the house of Dieu, Neruk's line has not failed. *1,748,289 BBVA - The Battle at the Grand Hall is fought, between Otho's 80,000 Krondors and Kielikik's 1,700 ''Demaras aeo Iris (Demons of Irdin). The battle rages for 17 straight hours, but ironically is a victory for the Demaras, as they are very disceplined. Altough only 572 Irdin survived, Otho makes it out alives and retreats at midnight, fleeing for the city of Aya Anatar, brings everyone in the city - 8,000 people -, and retreats to the Havens of Eos beyond the Eyl Mountains. And Neruk, along with Otho, become the last reamining members in the House of Dieu. Krondor falls, after more than 1,700 years standing tall and proud. Kielikik and Duru also create Irdin beast-like hybrids called the ''maia deya ''(Mighty Beast) to do thier bidding. The Irdin also come to a low 10,000 people, and Duru and Kielikik are killed when the Maia Deya turns againist them later that year. *1,748,280 BBVA - At age 21, Otho creates a kingdom called Voadaur in the north pole of Irdinia, where his people can be safe under the watchful of the deceased sprits of the House of Dieu. The Maia-Deya conquers Krodnorius, and split into three realms, Arg'onir, Dakii'bat, and Lorgos. *1,748,275 BBVA - Voadaur is split into five realms within the kindgom; Nydor, Nerodor, Ekkador, Zhodor, and Anator. Irdin poulation increases at a rapid rate from 23,000 to 300,000. *1,748,270 BBVA - Voadaur, still a young kingdom, has over 4 million people. Altough the Voadaurs have mustered up enough troops to destroy the Maia Deya, Otho waits, until the time has come. In the meantime, kids and adults of all ages, are taught how to fight, over the course of 7 years to prepare for the invasion. *1,748,260 BBVA - Otho, at 41, his wife Rheus, his sons Kaio II and Marek, and nephews Zolotar and Izar, and the 4.6 million brothers and sisters of Voadaur, invade Lorgos, igniting the War of the Maia. *1,748,250 BBVA - The Emperor of the Maia Deya, Neres, and his brothers Lorgo and Argonir, retreat to Krondorius with 1 million Maia Deyas to retake Lorgos. *1,748,240 BBVA - Krondorius is destroyed, Lorgo, Argonir, and Neres are killed, and the Maia Deya become extinct. Voadaur reclaims Irdinia and peace returns to the land. Otho becomes king. Aduar is born. Otho builds the Ezela Ekkadal over the city of Aya Anatar. Peace stays on Irdinia for 12,000 years. No wars or any other major events occur during this period, called the Irdin Dominion. Otho also creates the game called Otho's Heir, similar to the game Othello played on Earth. *1,736,110 BBVA - The Irdins create space vehicles and make colonies on their two moons, Vadur and Eodar. Azmar-Rhonian Lord Spyro creates modern religion in the form of Vadurism. Altough Diminor created religion, Akaerd destroyed it due to its variables that could cause war.